


the time we share

by scionavarielle



Series: the time verse [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, The Time - Verse, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew they could not have all the time they wanted, what with they were already fourteen almost fifteen. However, they could relish every moment from now on and it was satisfying. They were probably far from perfect but they had each other, and that's enough until the <i> time </i> came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time we share

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually made the first part long time ago and decided to finish it now.  
> This fic was somehow interrelated with [ the time we have ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448062) but with different characters.  
> At first, I just wanted to make a couple who lived in this verse and delivered how they both ended up separated way because of the time, but then it came to this so, yeah.  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story ;)

The first they met, it was when they were both three years old. The government decided to let the children learned how to write and read from early ages. It was so that the children could explore lots of things ever since then and they could do lots of stuff before they reached the _age_.

Mats and Benni met on the first day of school. All children of their years were gathered in the auditorium to hear the headmaster’s speech. The video of the government and stuffs were played. The adults in the room sang the hymn of the societies. The infants, who were still curious, looked around and that’s when Mats stared at Benni’s eyes the first time.

They were beautiful, Mats thought. Like the stars at night his biological mother used to portray. After the ceremonies had done, all the children gathered to their parents for the last time. There was a special occasion for parents. Their _ages_ were different. It was the _age_ when their children were born added three years. Let’s say if a couple given a child on the age of 19, they could still live for another 3 years until 22. It was because the government believed the parents’ love was needed in such early ages, hence the _specialty_ given. How the process and such, no one would tell, nor one would try to look.

After that, the children would be under the government. This was so the last farewell for the children with their parents.

(What a cruelty, would be what Sami thought at this time)

“Be a good boy, okay, Matsi?” His mother patted his head. A genuine smile was plastered on her face, but the tears were there. Mats was too young to understand what this meant. He only thought they would be separated like when his parents went to work.

“You’ll do good,” was what his father told him. A proud expression on his face.

All the other boys were crying, but little Mats who was oblivious only looked around in confusion. His parents had left already, earlier than most, along with some men in black suits. He met again with the guy with beautiful eyes. Without further ado, he approached the other guy.

“Hay! Me Matsi!” he shouted excitedly while stretching his arms.

The beautiful-like-stars-eyes boys stared at Mats for a while before reaching the hand and gave a shake. “I’m Benni, naice ta meet you” If before Mats said that Benni’s eyes were beautiful, he took that back for the smile was even more astounding.

And that was the story how Mats and Benni (or Benni) met for the first time. At the age of three.

.

.

When they reached the age of five, both had studied enough words and learned about each other’s name. They also loved to play outside with their friends. That day was no different. They were outside, playing football with the other guys. They were Lukas, Olivier, Michael, and many others.

Benni was going to jump to reach the ball when it failed and he fell down instead. His knee was red and it started bleeding slowly. Mats quickly reached to Benni and didn’t know what to do. The wounded boy was holding his knee and crying because of the pain. Mats was confused, so he did the only thing he knew. He also jumped like what Benni did and fell down with his knee scratched onto stone. He also screamed in pain and covered his wounded knee.

The older boy Miro – if Mats recalled the name right – quickly asked the teachers to help them. Eventually at the end of the day both were treated but Mats got a warning not to do that thing again.

“Sorry,” Benni apologized to Mats, guilty for dragging Mats and got the latter a warning from the teachers.

Mats as usual just grinned and shoved it off, saying it was alright and nothing mattered.

Since then, for all they knew, they had been best friend and nothing could tear them apart. Well except the _time_ , but that’s another story _yet_.

.

.

The first time they could be drifting away started when they were ten.

It was just like any other day for Benni until Mats came to their room, radiating some happiness. He was curious somehow, but the chemistry homework on his desk was occupying his mind more right now. So when Mats sat on the bed (they had a separate one), Benni didn’t really notice.

“What are you doing?” asked Mats with his modulated voice. Benedict was startled, he almost jumped from his chair and threw everything if not because of Mats’ laughter. “Whoa, easy man. It’s just me. What is it you’re doing anyway?”

“In case you couldn’t see, I’m trying to finish the chemistry homework right now,” retorted Benni with sarcasm.

Mats just cackled and shook his head. “You should see your face just now. You looked like you just saw a ghost.”

Benedict raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Yes, oh by the way, I just want to tell you a good news.”

“Go ahead,” Benni nodded. He grabbed his pen back and continued to read some of the formulas.

“So, I just confessed my feeling to Cathy and now we’re dating!” The pen dropped, making a sound that both couldn’t hear. Benni just stared at Mats with his mouth half opened. Mats just smiled. “Cat got your tongue?” He teased.

This was confusing. Why would Benni felt a pang on his chest out of nowhere? Shouldn’t he be happy that his friend finally dating the girl the latter like? He gulped. With a brittle smile, Benni congratulated his friend. “Finally man, congrats! Now if you’ll let me continue my homework?” He didn’t know what else he could say. He didn’t trust his voice right now, afraid of it might be betraying him.

The next day, the news of Cathy and Mats dating were everywhere. Of course, as the captain of the basketball team and the cheerleader, who wouldn’t think of them as a great couple? And ever since then, whenever Benni asked Mats to go out, either for a movie or just have a lunch together, the answer would be the same.

“I’m sorry, I already made a promise with Cathy, I’ll make it up to you next time.”

But the thing was, there’s no next time. It’s always Cathy, Cathy, and Cathy. Benni was not sure if he was even in Mats’ list now. The other guy seemed love to spend time with the jocks more than with him. Slowly, there was this distance in their friendship and the conversation exchanged between them became rare and rare until there was no more.

.

.

At the age of twelve, Mats regretted his decision. The time with his girlfriend was amazing, but he always missed something else. Maybe the domestic feeling he had when he spent time with Benni. Oh how he yearned for his friend right now. How long had it been that he last hung out with Benni anyway? Too long.

[One year, 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days by now. Not that Benni was counting but he just realized it.]

He broke up with Cathy. Apparently their relationship didn’t turn out really well or like how he hoped it’ll be. Both ended up in a good separation and still talk in a friendly casual way. The news of him breaking up with Cathy apparently spread through before the graduation even to Benni’s ears.

So when he saw Benni on his bed, waiting for him when he just got back from Basket’s practice, he was not surprised. His friend would probably demand an answer of why he didn’t tell Benni yet. “I guess this is the part where you want to know the answer and I would say fuck off?” Mats asked, grinning with a cheerful tone.

Benni just sighed. “You could always tell me, you know,” he whispered oh-so softly.

Mats lied down on his bed, next to where Benni’s sitting. “I just miss _this_ , I guess.”

“What do you mean by _this_?” An inquired look was plastered on Benni’s face and even though Mats couldn’t look, he could imagine a scowl was there. “Mats – “

“Where would you go after graduation?” Mats cut Benni’s off before the guy got a chance to ask another question. “I mean, after this, will you go to work? Or study? Or what?”

Benni decided just then to stare at Mats for God knows how long and joined his friend by lying side by side. “What do you want to do?” was what Benni’s answer.

“Would you work with the government?” After the age of twelve, the children were then decided to be mature enough to live in the societies. Some would try to find a job, some would probably pursue his studies, and some, like Benedikt’s case, would get a promotion to work in the government (which Mats had heard when he’s sneaking to the headmaster’s office).

Mats turned his head to Benni’s way and the other did the same so both of them were now looking straight to each other. There was a hint of hurt somehow in Mats’ voice that Benni’s couldn’t determine why. “I guess so, I don’t know, what about you?”

To that question, Mats turned his head again to stare at the ceiling, somehow avoiding Benni’s eyes. “So you would then live in the government?”

“Maybe,” muttered Benni. “They did say I could still live in my own apartment and worked at their place in the morning, but since I don’t think I would have someone to share, so I guess –“

“Why would you think no one would share with you? What about me?” Mats interrupted yet again.

“I thought you’re with Cathy,” Benni said.

“You should ask me first,” Mats hissed. He got up from his bed, sitting at the edge of it, followed by Benni. “You could just ask me first or something.”

“You don’t say! We barely even have time to talk, you’re always with Cathy, Cathy, and Cathy! So pardon me if I think you’ll move with her after graduation instead of me. You don’t even tell me that you guys are breaking up! I have to know that from Thomas because of!”

“I want to fix up things first with Cathy before I tell you everything,” hissed Mats.

“Well, news to Mister Fix it All, I am sorry if I do not include you in my decision. I do not even know why you are mad.” Benni decided to just let it out. He took a deep breath after that, watching what Mats would answer, but since it was only silence, Benni let out a sigh again. He whispered, “I think maybe you are tired of me, of our friendship. You seem enjoy time with the jocks and I have to live. The government –“

“Benni,” At the mention of his name, Benni’s looked up to Mats. His friend’s eyes showed deep of feelings, of what he didn’t know. “I’m sorry, but I know that I _need_ you and if and only if you _want_ , I want to move together with you. I want to spend our _time_ together.”

“Mats, I –“

“I know I’ve been a jerk over this year, you have the right to be mad, but don’t say so little of yourself. You are my friend, my very best friend, and I do not think I could spend the rest of my life with someone I barely know, or even worse, living alone.”

“You know that sounds like a proposal, right?” teased Benni.

“It did? Then would you say yes?” Mats asked with a grin on his face. Whatever atmosphere they had before, it had changed, to something light, something _warm_.

Benni just shook his head. “Unbelievable, reminds me why we are friends again.”

“Cause I’m awesome and you know that and we are cool with each other, and there are many lists to mention. Have I said I’m awesome?”

.

.

So after graduation, they moved together. Benni still worked with the government in the day. He helped with the files and papers, working as an administration in there. While Mats – that guy had somehow found a way to also work in the government. Even better, they were at the same division. Benni didn’t know if it was a good thing or not because sometimes, even though he didn’t want to admit it, he wasn’t fond of the flirtatious look his other colleagues gave to Mats on some occasions. Little did Benni know that Mats also wasn’t keen of the same look given to Benni either.

At the age of fourteen, Mats came out of the closet, more likely talked ramblingly under the influence of alcohol. He confessed there and then.

“I have never told you this, nor to anyone, but I don’t think I could take it anymore. We don’t have all time in the world, do we?” Mats chuckled and Benni just shook his head, trying to help Mats to stand. With Mats’ larger posture, it was hard for Benni to drag both of them to their apartment. Even harder when Mats was so close with him and their lips could somehow touch anytime soon. When he finally able opened the door and walked them inside, his body was suddenly touching the ground, with Mats above him.

That didn’t look too good on him. “You’re so beautiful,” Mats whispered, somehow seductively to Benni’s ears.

“Mats, you’re drunk, get up,” Benni tried to push Mats away but the latter was even more persistent and heavier, so it was to no avail.

Mats leaned closer while stroking Benni’s cheek slowly, trailing with his callous fingers. “I do not know when, but I always feel like I _want_ you and I think it is not healthy back then. I keep telling myself that my feeling for you is just a brother’s feeling. I tried to erase that with dating Cathy back then, but I can’t. I miss _this,_ I miss _us_.”

“Mats, what are you talking about?”

“If you are going to be mad of me after this, I will take the risk. I apologize beforehand to force you, but I will not apologize for what I’m going to do.”

“Ma –“

Before Benni could even finish his sentence, his lips had been sealed away by something soft – Mats lips. His eyes got wider and he couldn’t believe what just happened. The kiss was sloppy at first because Mats was drunk and he was still in shocked. To his surprise, he didn’t find the kiss was disgusting or anything. Far from it, he felt _complete_ , like it was the key, the answer, to whatever questions he had in his mind before. He _wanted_ this as much as Mats did.

Their kiss went deeper and Benni almost got carried away if he didn’t remember they were in front of the door, lying on the floor and as much as Benni _wanted_ this, floor was not the place he wanted it to be. Somehow Mats could read his mind, he stopped the kiss, giving a small peck to Benni’s cheek while whispered, somehow darkly and enticingly. “Let’s continue this on bed, shall we?”

With what sanity remained between them, they got up with their lips tangled to each other, hands interlocked, until they managed to reach the bed. It didn’t take long before all clothes were discarded and hands touching each other. They wanted this, badly. They didn’t know when, nor would they care. What mattered was right _here,_ right _then_ , and it was more than enough.

.

.

It wouldn’t take an Einstein to guess that the next day would be awkward. No one talked about the previous night until it’s breakfast time. “Where do we go from here then?” Benni asked, finally putting all his courage to ask the question that bugged him forever.

There was a long pause before finally Mats answered, “Where you want to go.” And that was enough. They knew they could not have all the time they wanted, what with they were already fourteen almost fifteen. However, they could relish every moment from now on and it was satisfying. They were not too late, nor were they too early. It was the right time. People would say they were sometimes too domestic, with Mats be the husband and Benni the housewife who waited while cooking, or the other way around with Mats being clumsy and Benni being the responsible one.

They were probably far from perfect, but it mattered not for they had each other until the _time_ came.

.

.

There was a knock on his door after he had woken up from his long sleep of a very old memory. The door was opened when he ordered the person who knocked the door to come in. Appeared in front of him was the boy, whom we recognized as Mesut.

“What is it?” he asked, still hoarse from waking up.

Mesut looked a bit concerned when he asked, “Are you okay, Mats? Do you want me to –“

“It’s alright. Why are you here? Did Basti send you here?” Mesut nodded. “I’ll go there in a minute. I need my shower.” Without further ado, the boy left Mats to be alone. Whatever dream he had before, it was nothing. It was the past and it should have not bothered him anymore, except it did. He didn’t want to remember what happened. He had a task to do and if he had to erase his identities and his pasts, he would do just so.

.

.

Two months before they reached their twentieth, a package arrived in front of their apartment and Mats knew it was the time. The packaged was delivered to Benni since that guy’s birthday was earlier than Mats. They spent their last two months together in their apartment, doing nothing but sitting on the sofa, cuddling, hugging, and stuffs. They knew it would come sooner or later, they just didn’t expect it would be _that_ hard.

Mats still remembered when their apartment’s door was being knock, he was still half naked on the bedroom. When he opened his eyes though, he didn’t find Benni’s beside him anymore. He dashed to the front door and found Benni was already there, prepared to be taken away. Mats asked for the officers to give him one last time and they agreed.

Both of them hugged and kissed, for the last time and it felt like eternity. Then they were apart and Mats didn’t remember how he could pass the day. He didn’t even remember how his days were after Benni’s taken away from him.

About eight months from then, October, Mats was prepared for a packaged to him. However, instead of a package, he saw someone standing on his apartment door. He then recognized the man’s name was Bastian Schweinsteiger, the man he’s been working with until now. From Bastian, he realized the horrible truth of the government. He screamed, shouting in agony, wondering why Bastian didn’t come any faster.

It took a whole month for Bastian to convince him to join the task, to do something about this sick government of theirs. He didn’t know for sure for whom he did this. He should be dead, following Benni’s step. Why would he choose to stay alive without Benni on his side anymore?

But later on Mats would not regret his decision, not after he saw a familiar face on the screen he was currently watching on the meeting room right then. A familiar face which kept haunting him in his dreams late at night, his friend, his family, his _lover_ , Benedikt Höwedes.

“We _found_ him, Mats.”

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it :*  
> kudos and comments are appreciated ;)  
> Luv  
> [Scion](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


End file.
